Grietas en la pared
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: ¿Describir a Malfoy en una palabra? Idiota, arrogante, imbécil… Bueno, vale, eso no es una palabra… sin embargo, con ese chico todo eso va en un paquete. Pero las cosas no son como parecen y hasta el ser más odioso del planeta (según Rose) esconde algo que hará que la pelirroja se adentre en un extraño misterio. ¿Saldrá airosa? HISTORIA POR SAN VALENTIN


_**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...**_

Era una bonita tarde de primavera. El sol brillaba con alegría en un cielo azul, plagado de algunas nubes blanca como dulces algodones de azúcar. Todo parecía tranquilo y en armonía en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Al ser viernes, la mayoría de los alumnos habían decidido salir a fuera y coger un poco de Vitamina D, que tanto les hacía falta, puesto que siendo ya el último mes, todos los estudiantes no dejaban la biblioteca para así poderse sacar el curso. Junto con el canto de los pájaros, se podía escuchar también las risas, charlas y gritos de los demás jóvenes, pasando así una agradable y divertida tarde.

Por otro lado, junto al lago, había dos personas sumidas en el silencio. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Mientras que la chica de pelo pelirrojo y ajos azules con las mejillas llenas de pecas miraba fijamente el libro absorbiendo cada palabra con avidez, el chico rubio y ojos grises se encontraba recostado con ambas manos tras su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave brisa revolvía los mechones rubios de su flequillo. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada.

Rose cerró el libro cuando empezó a sentir como sus párpados se volvían pesados y el cansancio de todo esas horas de trabajos y estudios iban a ella. Lo dejó a su lado sobre la hierba el libro y se pasó las manos por sus ojos.

—Malditas plantitas— masculló para ella y alzó su mirada hacia el cielo. Sintió el agradable viento en su rostro y un suspiro de agradecimiento salió de sus labios.

Ladeó su rostro y entonces, sus pupilas se clavaron en el chico que había junto a ella. Una sonrisa espontánea afloró de sus labios. Estaba dormido… A su mente llegaron los refunfuños que había expresado tiempo antes al descubrir que después de conseguir que ella saliera, solamente había servido para que llevara su libro de Herbología con ella.

" _Venga, Rose_ " le había dicho incrédulo cuando ella se sentó y abrió su libro _"¿No puedes separarte de ellos ni por dos horas?_ " Como vio que no le respondía otra cosa que no fuera un encogimiento de hombros, resopló y tumbándose, le dio la espalda. Rose de reojo lo observó, sonriendo en su interior. A pesar de enfadarse con ella, no se había ido. Seguía haciéndole compañía. Entonces, ella se había sumido en la lectura y eventualmente, después de tanto silencio, Scorpius se había dormido.

La joven lo observó por unos segundos, admirando el rostro sereno y tranquilo. Fijándose en como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Notando su boca entreabierta. Viendo como su cabello se mecía.

Algo dentro de ella saltó.

Conoció a Scorpius porque se convirtió en compañero de habitación de su primo favorito (y mejor amigo) Albus Severus Potter. Desde un primer momento, ese niño le había caído mal pues siempre tenía una sonrisa burlona y unos aires de grandeza que, según le contaba su padre, era algo innato en los Malfoy. Durante los dos primero cursos no podía ni verlo. Cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo aula, siempre había una discusión, o, en los mejores casos, una mala mirada. Orgulloso, idiota, fanfarrón… era lo que pensaba ella, con irritación cuando su rostro aparecía en su mente esporádicamente. No podía ni verlo. _Lo odiaba._ Pero, a pesar de todo eso, había veces en las que lo llegaba a ver _solitario._ Podía ser unos de los chicos más _populares_ de su curso, por no decir el que más, y podía estar siempre rodeados de chicos de su casa o de las otras… pero conforme pasaban los años, Rose pudo empezar a distinguir como esa fachada de seguro de sí mismo tenía algunos agujeros.

Y la primera vez que lo supo fue en tercero.

 _—_ _¡Aagh! — exclamó Rose caminando a grandes zancadas por los solitarios pasillos de las mazmorras. Había tenido que quedarse una hora más después de que el profesor Prouds la castigara ordenando algunos de los frascos. Y todo por culpa del imbécil de Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenían que estar en la misma clase? — Algún día de estos se enterará quién es Rose Weasley— iba diciendo se para ella misma._

 _Entonces, escuchó un fuerte estruendo, como si se hubiera caído algo. Sus pies pararon de caminar y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en una de las aulas vacías que tenía a su lado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

 _¡BOM!_

 _Otro golpe._

 _Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió hacia el lugar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban pegando a alguien o qué? Si era así debía pararlo e informa inmediatamente a McGonagall._

 _Agarrando fuertemente el libro de Pociones, alzó la mano y cogió el pomo de la puerta. De un fuerte y seguro movimiento la abrió y sintió como su respiración se atragantaba cuando descubrió lo que pasaba._

 _El aula estaba desierta a excepción de una figura que se encontraba al final de ella sentada en el suelo. Ese pelo rubio era inconfundible tanto para el mundo como para la chica. Tenía de unas de sus manos agarrando con frustración el flequillo y sus ojos grises, mortalmente serios, escrutaban el suelo como si estuviera ahí la solución a lo que fuera que le pasaba. Cerca de él había una silla y una mesa tirada, como si hubiera sido empujada, y entonces cayó en cual había sido el causante del ruido._

 _Por culpa del ruido de la puerta al estrellarse con la pared de atrás, los ojos del chico se levantaron y se clavaron en una impresionada Rose. Sintió como se estremecía ante la intensidad de sus ojos grises. Parecía como si la atravesara._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — espetó con un gruñido, levantándose y cruzando sus brazos._

 _Rose reaccionó y tensándose, puso una postura defensiva. Ese no era el mismo Malfoy de siempre. A pesar de su odioso comportamiento, la sonrisa del chico no salía nunca de su rostro. Y ahora…_

 _—_ _¿Qué haces? — cuestionó con aire prepotente, cabe decir, alzando ligeramente su barbilla no dejándose engañar. Sus ojos viajaron otra vez hacia la mesa y la silla que estaban tiradas._

 _—_ _Nada que te incumba, Weasley. Déjame en paz._

 _—_ _Pues yo creo que no, Malfoy— respondió ella sin dejarse enmendar— Cuando te dedicas a atacar al pobre mobiliario de Hogwarts… resulta que me incumbe. Lo has usado como vía de escape, ¿no? — una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Una chica te ha rechazado? ¿O el profesor Longbottom solo te ha puesto un 9 en la redacción?_

 _—_ _¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa! — chilló él, dando varios pasos hacia ella. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. Las pupilas grises del joven chispeaban y algo dentro de ella supo que ese día no estaba para bromas. Algo_ muy serio _pasaba— ¡He dicho que me dejes en paz, ¿es qué no me oyes?!_

 _Silencio._

 _Scorpius, dándose cuenta de pronto de sus palabras, maldijo para él y se pasó ambas manos por su rostro. No tenía por qué pagarlo con Weasley. No era culpa suya._

 _—_ _Lo siento— masculló cerrando los ojos— No quise… No quería hablarte así, pero, en serio, leona, márchate._

 _Rose quiso ordenarle, por millonésima vez, que dejara de llamarle por ese estúpido mote que le había puesto. Lo dejó pasar. En cambio, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, siguió donde estaba, sin moverse. Simplemente mirándolo. Con su mente trabajando, intentando pensar que había pasado para que Malfoy se comportara así. Tenía una vida perfecta. Era el chico perfecto. ¿Por qué, entonces…?_

 _—_ _Supongo que dará igual lo que diga, ¿no? — resopló cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había caído en saco roto. Se giró y de forma elegante recogió sus cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y la silla y mesa que había caído. Cuando todo estuvo acomodado, tuvo la decencia de mirar ligeramente avergonzado a la chica._

 _Rose pensó si se había imaginado esa mirada. ¿Malfoy? ¿Avergonzado? ¡Imposible!_

 _—_ _Pronto será la hora de cenar— comentó, carraspeando, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pasando por el lado de la chica— Será mejor que nos vayamos. ¿No tienes hambre?_

 _—_ _Malfoy_

 _El joven se paró, pero no se giró. Rose pudo verlo tenso con las manos formando puños, aunque con la cabeza bien alta. Un extraño e irracional deseo de abrazarlo y decirle que sea lo que pasara saldría bien, apareció en ella, aturdiéndola._

 _—_ _Dime._

 _¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¡Ese chico era Malfoy! ¡El imbécil de Malfoy!_

 _—_ _Yo…— empezó a decir, insegura, pero de pronto se calló. Dos segundos después volvió a abrir la boca— Que no te vea de nuevo atacando a los muebles, ¿me oyes, Malfoy?_

 _—_ _Claro, leona— aceptó él riendo. Sus hombros subían y bajaban por las carcajadas— Lo haré, pero a cambio me gustaría saber que esto no…_

 _—_ _¿Un trato?_

 _En ese momento, Malfoy se giró. Ahora, en su rostro, ya estaba esa sonrisa tan odiosa y, a la vez, tan familiar. Algo dentro de ella saltó._

 _—_ _Nosotros cumplimos nuestra palabra— dijo ella aparentando indiferencia— Así que si tú no lo haces más, prometo no decir nada. Y esto quedará así._

 _Y sin dejarle decir nada más, Rose caminó por su lado y se marchó del aula, dejando a un patidifuso Scorpius en su interior._

Desde ese día, Rose se dio cuenta de algo había cambiado. No sabía exactamente el qué pero sí notaba como Scorpius la miraba diferente, como _ella_ lo miraba diferente. Todavía seguía _odiándolo_ , todavía le lanzaba miradas fulminantes… pero más de una vez, ella se descubrió observándolo en silencio. Ya sea en el comedor o en las clases. Veía como interactuaba con los demás, veía la curvatura de su labio, veía esos aires que se daba… y, mientras, en su mente estaba la imagen de ese chico que se encontraba solo con el odio brillando en sus pupilas. Miles de veces se había cuestionado qué es lo que le pasaba, pero no se atrevía preguntarle porque, principalmente, se lo había prometido y también porque _no era de su incumbencia._

El tiempo avanzó y no fue hasta principio de cuarto que las cosas, de nuevo, cambiaron.

 _—_ _¡Albus! — llamó a su primo cuando lo divisó unos metros más adelante, dirigiéndose al interior del castillo. Éste se giró, intentando encontrar a quién le había gritado y al ver a Rose le mostró una sonrisa._

 _Pero no era como las de siempre. Estaba cargada de preocupación e inquietud._

 _—_ _Hey, Rose— le respondió cuando la chica llegó a su altura. Se dieron un rápido abrazo antes de él echara un vistazo al interior de Hogwarts, como si tuviera que hacer algo de suma importancia. Se mordió el labio inferior._

 _—_ _¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó curiosa— No dejas de mover el pi…_

 _—_ _¿Sabes dónde está Scorp? — le cortó él, ignorando sus palabras. Clavó sus ojos en los de su prima y ella no pudo más que arquear una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía que saber precisamente_ ella _dónde estaba Malfoy?_

 _—_ _Eh…, no._

 _Albus chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por su pelo moreno con nerviosismo._

 _—_ _Maldición— masculló para él. Resopló, girándose, de nuevo, al castillo—_ _¿Dónde estás?..._ _—_ _susurró. Después, se volvió hacia ella—_ _Lo siento, Rose, tengo que irme_ _—_ _empezó a decirle, dando un primer paso para marcharle— Luego hablamos, ¿sí?_

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¡Espera! — lo paró él cogiéndolo del brazo. Los ojos verdes del joven se cruzaron con los azules de la pelirroja— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Malfoy?_

 _—_ _No es nada— le respondió el joven Potter mordiéndose el labio inferior. Intentó que le soltara el brazo, pero ella se afianzó aún más para que no lo hiciera._

 _—_ _Estás raro— le señaló Rose acusándolo con un dedo— Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando. O, mejor dicho, qué demonios le ocurre a Malfoy._

 _—_ _Rose…— se quejó Albus, pero, después de mirarla durante unos segundos a los ojos y darse cuenta de que no había ningún rastro de maldad u_ odio _en ellos, se desistió— Está bien— se rindió con un suspiro._

 _Paso a ser él el que la cogiera del brazo y empezó a remolcarla al interior del edificio. Rose se dejó llevar y escuchó, atenta._

 _—_ _Necesito encontrar a Malfoy._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque ha pasado… algo… y quiero hablar con él— expresó por lo bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado._

 _—_ _Diez puntos a Slytherin por la inteligencia de la serpiente— ironizó Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco, ganándose una mirada fulminante— Me refería a_ qué _ha pasado. ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él? ¿Y por qué estás tan… preocupado?_

 _—_ _Eso no te lo puedo decir, Rose._

 _La boca de la chica se abrió unos centímetros._

 _—_ _¡Pero si nos contamos todo! ¡Albus, eres mi mejor amigo! — su tono salió dolido._

 _—_ _¡Rose, por Merlín! — exclamó su primo parando y mirándola fijamente enfadado— No me vengas con reproches. ¿De verdad esperas que te venga contando la vida de Scorp? ¿Te recuerdo que lo_ odias _y no quieres saber_ nada _de él._

 _Rose apretó los labios y no pudo encontrar una oposición válida a esa palabras. Tampoco podía encontrar algún motivo creíble para explicar esa repentina preocupación por el chico. ¿La inquietud que mostraba su primo? ¿Ese brillo de preocupación en sus orbes verdes como los de su padre? ¿O… el saber que había pocas cosas que podían alterar a Albus Potter, el más templado de sus primos? Lo único que sabía era que algo dentro de ella había aparecido y no podía controlarlo._

 _—_ _Vamos a buscarlo— terminó por decir apartando su mirada y empezando a andar hacia las escaleras. Sintió como se colocaba a su lado y la observaba— ¿Qué?_

 _—_ _¿Pero… tú no…?_

 _—_ _¿Quieres que te ayude? — cortó lo que iba a decir, apresuradamente. En ese momento no quería pensar en eso. Además, a su mente llegó la imagen de Malfoy en la clase… Esa no que no debería de haber visto…_

 _Albus asintió, centrándose en lo importante._

 _—_ _Sí._

 _Y recorrieron todo el castillo._

 _Al principio fueron juntos pero viendo que así podrían tardar mucho, decidieron separarse. Albus bajó hacia su Sala Común y a Rose le tocó buscar en las torres y aulas. Pasó el tiempo y no lo podía encontrar. Buscó en todos los sitios posibles pero no había nadie. Incluso había estado preguntado a los que se encontraba, pero ninguno sabía dónde se había metido (sin contar con raras miradas que le echaban), así que, cansada, se dirigió al último lugar que se le ocurría: la lechucería._

 _Por su mente no dejaban de pasar miles de situaciones pero ninguna le cuadraba. ¿Qué era tan importante para que se comportara así? ¿Sería por lo mismo que ese día?_

 _Entró en el lugar y una sensación de humedad la rodeó. El ulular de los pájaros, el sonido de sus alas al moverse, algún que otro ratón por ahí escondido fue lo que obtuvo. Bueno, y Rewk, su lechuza fue a saludarla._

 _Nada. No había nadie._

 _Malfoy no estaba, se dijo cuándo su mirada paseó por todo el lugar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. ¿Y si lo había encontrado Albus? Decidió buscarlo y deseó que su primo hubiera tenido éxito. Las cosas no le estaban gustando nada. Según el joven Potter, llevaba desaparecido desde ese mañana en el desayuno. Y solo quedaba dos horas para cenar._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Rewk, tengo que irme— se despidió de la chica. Rewk ululó disconforme. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Hacía mucho que no la visitaba ni enviaba una carta, así que lo más seguro era que se aburriera— No te preocupes. Vendré más seguido a visitarte._

 _Dejó que su lechuza emprendiera el vuelto y se dio la vuelta._

 _Sus pies se pararon en el sitio._

 _Malfoy acaba de entrar._

 _Casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos le dieron un rápido repaso. Su pelo rubio se encontraba desordenado como si hubiera pasado sus manos varias veces por ahí, en su mano derecha agarraba su túnica, los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y su corbata estaba floja. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, Scorpius se paró bajo la puerta y sus ojos grises la observaron, en silencio. De nuevo, Rose sintió como podía ver a través de ella._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estabas? — fue ella la primera en hablar, cruzándose de brazos, después de la primera impresión._

 _La sorpresa se dibujó en las fracciones del chico quién arqueó una ceja, escéptico._

 _—_ _¿Perdona? — soltó una carcajada seca— ¿Qué dices?_

 _—_ _Llevo bastante tiempo buscándote, idiota. ¿Dónde te habías metido? — siguió diciéndole, sin ir procesando sus palabras. Una sensación de alivio inmenso había aparecido en ella y apenas de le dejaba pensar que en ese momento podía parecer que eran..._ amigos.

 _—_ _¿Y a ti qué te importa, Weasley? Yo hago lo que me da la gana, así que no molestes— gruñó y, comenzando a caminar, pasó por su lado para dirigirse a una lechuza de color pardo._

 _—_ _¿Que qué me importa? — le respondió, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada— Albus me preguntó por ti antes, Malfoy._

 _—_ _¿Albus? — la miró por una milésima de segundos de reojo antes de girarse de nuevo para acariciar a la lechuza parda._

 _—_ _Decía que llevabas tiempo desaparecido._

 _—_ _No necesito una maldita niñera._

 _—_ _Dile eso a mi primo— refunfuñó ella. Cogió aire._ Tenía _que saber lo que pasaba— Pero déjame decirte que estaba bastante preocupado por ti._

 _Los músculos del chico se tensaron y ella supo que iba por buen camino. Malfoy se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo ella, de qué lo quería saber._

 _—_ _Tu primo exagera— se limitó a responder después de unos segundos. Se metió una mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y de ahí sacó un pergamino doblado— No había ninguna necesidad para que me buscaras, leona._

 _—_ _Teniendo en cuenta de que hablamos de Albus, tanto tú como yo sabes que no es verdad lo que dices— dejó caer._

 _Scorpius paró de moverse por un momento antes de reanudar la actividad. Terminó de colocar el papel en la pata y la lechuza se subió a su brazo. La llevó hacia uno de los ventanales y sacó la mano. "_ Ve a Malfoy Manor, pequeña _", le pareció oír como decía él y la lechuza estiró sus alas y empezó a volar._

 _—_ _¿Tanto te preocupas por mi, pelirroja? — habló, aun estando de espaldas a ella._

 _Ahora fue el cuerpo de Rose el que se tensó._

 _—_ _Como te dije una vez, si haces algo que me influye me importa. Y resulta que el que estaba preocupado buscándote como loco por algo que no sé, es mi primo— respondió rígida e intentando por todo los medios sonar despreocupada._

 _Supo que había fallado cuando él se giró y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Rose sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas._

 _—_ _Claro, Weasley— asintió, aparentando entender y comprender su punto, pero las comisuras de sus labios alzadas delataban la seriedad de la respuesta— Siempre es por ti… pero qué casualidad que esté entre tus temas de importancia._

 _—_ _¿Qué insinúas?_

 _—_ _¿Yo? — se hizo el sorprendido— No insinúo nada._

 _Rose entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, crítica. ¿Por qué había cambiado ahora? No parecía el mismo a cuando había entrado por esa puerta. Se le veía más relajado y… alegre. ¿Era por la carta? ¿Tan importante era el envío de esa carta? ¿Qué habría allí escrito? Miró el punto por donde había desaparecido la lechuza de Malfoy, dándole vueltas a la cabeza._

 _—_ _Weasley— la llamó él, unos segundos después. Su tono se había vuelto más grave y cuando ella conectó sus ojos con los suyos, vio como la seriedad había sustituido a lo anterior. El corazón de la chica aumentó de velocidad inexplicablemente— ¿De verdad tanto te importa?_

 _Se dio cuenta de que no podía fingir más, que no podía decir (de nuevo) que no le importaba porque quedaría peor. Sí, lo hacía… Malfoy era un chico extraño y misterioso que, en contra de sus deseos, le atraía. Deseaba saber que era lo que escondía, que era lo que lo hacía ponerse así con esos cambios de humor y ese estado de tirantez tan poco característico de él. Pero… ¿podía sincerarse con él? ¿No se burlaría de ella? ¿No se enfadaría? Su relación nunca había sido buena… y no sabía como podía tomárselo él._

 _—_ _Dime una cosa— continuó diciendo él, ante el mutismo de ella—, ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme?_

 _—_ _Para ayudar a Albus— se apresuró a contestar._

 _—_ _Ya… ¿y por qué quisiste ayudar a Albus? — volvió a preguntar, dando un paso hacia la chica. Sus ojos grises no se separaban de los de ellas, aturdiéndola ligeramente por la intensidad de la mirada._

 _—_ _Porque… bueno, porque quería ayudarlo._

 _—_ _¿Intentando encontrarme a mi? — cuestionó— Creo yo no que estaba en la lista de tus mejores cosas para hacer en el día._

 _¿Por qué demonios se sentía como si fuera una indefensa cervatilla ante un peligroso depredador?_

 _Él dio otro paso hacia delante, a la misma vez que ella lo hizo hacia atrás._

 _—_ _Hay que ser amables con tus familiares y amigos, Malfoy. No sé si sabes que significa eso— apuntilló mordiéndose el labio inferior._

 _—_ _Es más, ahora que caigo… Tercero, Pociones… ¿recuerdas? — siguió diciendo como si ella no hubiera hablado— "¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno, maldita serpiente!", me gritaste, "¡aléjate de mí y no me vuelvas a hablar en lo que te queda de vida!"_

 _—_ _Eso fue…— pude decir sintiendo como me avergonzaba por ese arrebato. Tragó saliva— Por tu culpa, por hacerme gritar eso en clase me castigaron. Y luego te encontré…_

 _Malfoy hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras y, de pronto, dio un paso hacia atrás, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se pasó una mano por el pelo._

 _—_ _Sí, ya. Algo que no debería de haber pasado._

 _—_ _Todo el mundo puede recaer en algún momento, Malfoy— dijo casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando salió de sus labios, apretó estos, maldiciendo en su interior._

 _El joven alzó la mirada._

 _—_ _No debería de haber pasado— enfatizó, diciéndolo de nuevo— porque sembré la semilla de la curiosidad en ti._

 _Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió como su corazón saltaba._

 _—_ _¿Cómo?_

 _—_ _¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? — preguntó retóricamente. Sus ojos grises casi parecían plata líquida por la vehemencia de su mirada — Tan solo necesitas una pequeña pizca de misterio para que tu parte sabelotodo, herencia de tu madre, la gran Hermione Greanger, aparezca. ¿Y qué mejor que tu… enemigo Malfoy para que lo hiciera? Así sería todo más… interesante._

 _—_ _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _—_ _Me he fijado en como me miras, leona— dijo— Desde ese día, puedo leer en tus ojos como intentas analizarme. Como intentas descubrir los_ porqué _de mi comportamiento— volvió a dar un paso hacia ella quién sintió como su respiración se atragantaba— Prometiste no decir nada ese día y para mi sorpresa lo cumpliste. Retomamos nuestro odio, pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Descubrí que… entendiste que mi vida no era tan perfecta. Y no me gustó nada, pelirroja— otro paso— ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú la que me viera?_

 _—_ _Yo…_

 _—_ _Y ahora me vienes pidiendo explicaciones— se pasó una mano por el pelo y dio un tercer paso— ¡No tendría por qué dártelas! Pero… una parte de mi quiere. No sé como lo has hecho, maldita sea, pero de una forma u otra has conseguido… que confiara en ti. Has conseguido en un año lo que Albus hizo en cuatro._

 _En ese momento Rose tenía la mente en blanco, intentando procesar cada una de las palabras. Es cierto que ya no sentía el mismo odio que antes… pero de ahí a las palabras que acababa de escuchar… No podía mentir y decir que no la había emocionado. Scorpius no era ese niño idiota y egocéntrico que aparentaba ser. En su interior se escondía un chico que tenía problemas y quería esconderlos. Ahora tenía sentido la relación que había entre su primo y él. Siempre se había preguntado el motivo por el que Albus había decidido ser amigo de un idiota como Malfoy, y es que el chico había sido capaz de ver lo que escondía el corazón de la serpiente desde un primer momento. Albus tardó un minuto ver lo que ella lo hizo en cuatro años, esta vez._

 _—_ _No eres tan malo— expresó sus pensamientos, finalmente. Sacudió la cabeza y cuando lo miró de nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en sus labios._

 _Scorpius, que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de un tirón. Una carcajada salió de su pecho y sonó por todo el lugar. Rose escuchó la risa y para alivio suyo, notó como esta no era nada forzada. De alguna manera ella lo había ayudado sin quererlo. Y, para su asombro, le gustaba saber eso. Acompañó sus risas._

 _—_ _Es raro, ¿no te parece? — preguntó él, una vez que se tranquilizaron._

 _—_ _¿El qué? ¿Esta… tregua entre nosotros? — inquirió ella en respuesta cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pies a otro._

 _El chico sonrió ladeadamente y por primera vez en cuatro años, esa sonrisa no le pareció tan mala ni odiosa. Si se fijaba bien… se podía ver hasta atractiva. Por supuesto eso no pensaba decirlo en voz alta._

 _—_ _No quiero que sea una tregua— comentó Scorpius sacudiendo la cabeza— Una tregua es un acuerdo por dos bandos (o personas) durante un tiempo determinado— explicó—Por el contrario, yo no quiero pelear_ nunca más _contigo. Estoy cansado ya de eso— dio un último paso y entonces, Rose se dio cuenta de que estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y que Malfoy le sacaba varios centímetros— Además, también me he dado cuenta de que tú tampoco eres tan… mojigata_

 _Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y la sangre rápidamente acudió a su rostro._

 _—_ _¡Malfoy! — se quejó, apartándolo de un empujón._

 _El joven estalló a carcajadas y entonces hizo algo para lo que ella no iba a estar preparada. Pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, la atrajo otra vez hacia él y plantó un beso sobre su sonrojada mejilla._

 _—_ _Reconozco que eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, leona. Podría ser algo a lo que perfectamente podía acostumbrarme a ver._

Y ese fue el comienzo.

La noticia de la novedosa amistad entre Rose y Scorpius se extendió como la pólvora y pronto todo el mundo lo supo. Todo el mundo estaba enterado de que los enemigos más famosos de Hogwarts habían hecho las paces y ahora se llevaban súper bien. El chico todavía seguía siendo él: orgulloso, arrogante, fanfarrón… idiota… pero parecía que cuando se juntaba con la chica, cuando estaban en los pasillos, las clases e, incluso, en el comedor, él se volvía más encantador y tierno. Pero solo con ella. Aunque eso Rose no se daba cuenta, o no lo achacaba a nada raro. En poco tiempo, los cotilleos de las peleas entre Weasley-Malfoy, fueron cambiados por las conversaciones de asombro por la familiaridad de ambos chicos. Por supuesto, muchas veces hizo enfadar a la chica… pero, para desgracia de Rose, Scorpius encontró un modo de que lo perdonara rápido: le llevaba una rosa blanca, le sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella, la miraba con unos ojitos de perrito abandonado y, ¡bum!, Rose caía. Apenas tenía espacio en su mesita de noche, del ramo de rosas que tenía ahí.

Rose no insistió en el tema que tan mal traía al chico. Todavía no asimilaba muy bien su cambio respecto a Scorpius y, a pesar de que él le dijo que una parte de él quería decírselo, ella no preguntó. Había veces en las que lo veía distraído, había veces en las que se marchaba unas horitas (pero nunca como ese día de cuarto) y a veces, también, mascullaba cosas para él sin sentido. Pero como él no sacaba el asunto, ella decidió no comentar nada.

El tiempo volvió a pasar… su amistad se fue fortaleciendo hasta que, en quinto, Rose descubrió la verdad.

 _—_ _Le dije que no— respondió ella por quinta vez en los 10 minutos que llevaban desayunando mientras le echaba un poco más de mantequilla a sus tostadas— Por Marlín, Scorpius, deja ya el tema._

 _—_ _Pero es que no me gusta, Rose. ¡No me gusta nada! — siguió insistiendo con el ceño fruncido mirando a sus espaldas. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en la nunca de un chico de quinto de Ravenclaw, el cual desayunaba como si nada._

 _Rose resopló._

 _—_ _¡Pareces mi padre, Scorp! — se quejó la pelirroja soltando el cuchillo contra el plato causando ruido. Ante las palabras y el ruido, el rubio la miró, arqueando una ceja, olvidando momentáneamente a Xavier Dobes— Te estoy diciendo que me he negado a la cita de Dobes. No tienes que estar como un perro guardián a mi alrededor. Sé cuidarme sola— expresó molesta por la actitud de su amigo._

Su _sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y riendo suavemente, pasó un brazo rodeando la cintura de ella. Rose intentó retorcerse pero, no sabiendo muy bien como tomárselo, ese gesto estaba empezando a ser demasiado familiar entre ellos. No pudo conseguirlo._

 _—_ _Oh, vamos Rosie, no me digas eso— le dijo él en voz baja— No soy un perro guardián, simplemente es que no quiero que mi amiga esté con idiotas como Dobes._

 _—_ _Sí, ya, claro— se relajó en sus brazos, sabiendo que no podía escapar de ellos (y tampoco deseándolo mucho) — Pero, en serio, Scop, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Primero porque_ no _me gusta Dobes y segundo porque no necesito que me cuides, yo puedo perfectamente._

 _—_ _Ya lo sé— se encogió de hombros— Sé que eres fuerte, leona, pero no puedes pedirme eso— respondió resuelto._

 _La pelirroja se giró para mirarlo incrédula._

 _—_ _¿Y por qué no?_

 _—_ _Porque me gusta cuidarte._

 _Como siempre pasaba cada vez que el rubio le decía ese tipo de cosas, Rose se sonrojó y no supo muy bien que contestar a eso. Maldición, ya estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Scorpius había empezado a coger la odiosa manía de decirle cosas… así, cosas bonitas para que las mejillas de la chica brillaran con facilidad. Según le dijo, le encantaba verla así y lo hacía con mucho gusto. Pero para ella no era tanto. ¡Menuda vergüenza!_

 _—_ _¿Qué hacemos esta tarde? — preguntó, entonces, él, cambiando de tema separándose de ella. Sentía como las palmas de sus manos picaban, deseosas del seguir en contacto con el cuerpo cálido de la chica. Lo ignoró y siguió comiendo— ¿Damos una vuelta por el jardín?_

 _—_ _Uh…— Rose hizo una mueca— Lo siento, no puedo._

 _—_ _¿Qué? — se sobresaltó el chico mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se llevó una mano al pecho— ¿Me vas a dejar solito? ¡Habíamos quedado!_

 _La pelirroja soltó una carcajada ante el teatro del chico._

 _—_ _Tengo que ir a la biblioteca— se encogió de hombros— Y tú y yo en ningún momento hemos quedado._

 _—_ _Pero, Rose, las tardes de sábados no son para estudiar—pronunció lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño._

 _—_ _Tenemos un examen el lunes, Scorp. Hay que estudiar— le recordó con cansancio._

 _—_ _¡Pero para eso tenemos mañana! — se quejó haciendo una mueca— Además, tú no lo necesitas. ¡Te lo sabes de memoria!_

 _—_ _Nunca está de más— sentenció antes de meterse un trozo de tostada en la boca._

 _Scorpius masculló para él._

 _—_ _Eres una aburrida._

 _—_ _Y tú un irresponsable— le dijo de vuelta sin inmutarse. Sabía que en ese momento estaba hablando la rabia por su amigo y ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas._

 _Siguieron comiendo, aunque, esta vez en silencio. Rose observó de reojo el rostro ofuscado de su amigo, sonriendo en su interior. Habían pasado de no poder aguantarse, a que se enfadara porque no pudieran quedar una tarde. Lentamente, Scorpius había ido entrando en su corazón y había ido ocupando un lugar en su corazón. Ahora era una de las personas más importante que tenía, junto con su familia. A mitad del desayuno, justo cuando Rose se iba a echar un poco más de zumo, de pronto un alboroto apareció. Eran las lechuzas con el correo de todos los días._

 _En frente de ella se paró Rewk, que estiró una para para que cogiera el sobre de parte de sus padres. Rose le acarició el ala derecha, como sabía que le gustaba, en agradecimiento. Rápidamente, y con entusiasmo, la abrió y la leyó. En ella estaban las mismas cosas de siempre: los ánimos de su madre, el entusiasmo de su padre y la envidia y la ternura de su pequeño hermano Hugo. Terminó de leerla con una sonrisa en sus labios y prometiendo responderles después, en la biblioteca, se giró para ver a Scorpius._

 _Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse._

 _A su lado, Scirpius Malfoy se encontraba leyendo una carta con las manos temblorosas. Estaba aún más blanco de lo normal y sus ojos grises parecían, por un momento, desenfocados._

 _—_ _Scorp, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó en voz baja. Pero él no respondió. Siguió mirando el papel con su cabeza, seguramente, a muchos kilómetros de allí._

 _Rose se empezó a preocupar. De nuevo, ahí estaba su raro comportamiento. De nuevo…_ ese tema.

 _—_ _Te-tengo que ir-irme— murmuró entontes él, parpadeando y saliendo de su estupor._

 _Antes de que se diera cuenta, Scorpius se había levantado y rápidamente se había alejado de allí, saliendo del Gran Comedor. La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se levantó y sin perder ni un instante más, fue en pos de su amigo._

 _Pudo alcanzarlo después de atravesar dos pasillos. Sintiendo su corazón martilleando en el pecho, lo cogió del brazo e hizo que parara._

 _—_ _¡Scorp!_

 _—_ _Suéltame, Weasley— espetó, tenso, sin mirarla. Ella no le hizo caso._

 _—_ _No hasta que me digas qué es lo que pasa. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Dímelo, por favor— le rogó con voz trémula._

 _Scorpius retorció su brazo, intentando escaparse del agarre de la chica y después de unos segundos pudo ser libre. Pero no se movió. Todavía seguía sin mirarla, con la cabeza en dirección al largo pasillo. Masculló entre dientes. No quería. No quería, maldición. Pero había algo en esa pelirroja, había algo en su tono de voz, en sus preciosos ojos azules que le impedía negarle nada. Demasiado había tardado ya…_

 _Cogió aire profundamente y, finalmente, se giró para mirarla._

 _Unas pupilas preocupadas se conectaron con las suyas y el corazón del chico pegó un vuelco._

 _¿Cómo demonios había terminado esa chica en su corazón? ¿_ Quién era ella? _¿Por qué?, se había repetido en su mente hasta la saciedad… Pero no tenía respuesta. Ella era Rose Weasley, una pelirroja gruñona y responsable. Una chica que era capaz de ver en el interior de las personas… cuando quería. Ella era una maravillosa chica._

 _Y era_ su mejor amiga.

 _—_ _Vamos, Scorp, puedes decirme lo que sea— insistió dando un paso hacia él y colocando una mano en su brazo— Puedo ayudarte._

 _—_ _No puedes ayudarme._

 _—_ _No sé si podré porque no sé el problema._

 _El chico suspiró y una sensación de triunfo se apoderó de la chica cuando este, tímidamente, asintió. Quiso abrazarlo, pero Scorp le cogió la mano y la llevó hasta uno de los recovecos de los pasillos y, escondiéndose los dos, se dispuso a enfrentarla._

 _Para bochorno de la chica, se dio cuenta como, a pesar de estar quietos, todavía tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los del chico y este no parecía tener ninguna intención de alejarse. Rose sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago. Era la primera vez que se daban la mano… y, por un segundo, la chica deseo que no se alejara nunca._

 _—_ _Rose…— la llamó en un murmullo. La chica alzó sus ojos y estos se clavaron en las orbes grises del chico. Sintió como se atragantaba ante la intensidad de esta. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? — Lo único que te pido, antes de decírtelo, es que no salga de aquí, por favor. No quiero que la gente lo sepa. Conoces demasiado bien como los rumores se extienden y…_

 _—_ _Por supuesto, Scorp. No tienes que preocuparte. No diré nada— afirmó, segura, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento de parte del chico._

 _El joven Malfoy tragó saliva y cerró los ojos durante unos breves segundos antes fijar su mirada en ella._

 _—_ _Mi padre es Draco Malfoy, lo sabes, ¿no? — empezó la explicación con voz grave. Vio como la chica asentir antes de continuar— Sabes también que cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts fue un servidor de Voldemort. Estuvo de su parte… Cuando Voldemort cayó, muchos de los mortífagos fueron apresados y encerrados por los cargos. Mis abuelos son uno de ellos… Mi padre no iba a ser uno de ellos. Él ayudó a que pudieran capturar a los demás. Dio ubicaciones, nombres y más datos, y es por eso que lo dejaron en libertad— conforme iba hablando, Rose notaba como sus ojos se iban oscureciendo y como el agarre de sus manos se iba tensando junto con su cuerpo— En mi primer momento, mi padre se sentía perdido. Después de tantos años obligado… "Que no se olvide nunca, hijo, que el amor es el arma más poderosa del ser humano, tanto para muggles como para magos. Y eso me lo enseñaros… ellos" me repetía una y otra vez. Y supe que tenía razón cuando lo veía junto a mi madre. Aunque tardaron en darse cuenta, parecían ser el uno para el otro…— dejó de hablar y al ver sus ojos perdidos, la chica supo que se había metido en sus pensamientos. Después de unos segundos, parpadeó y cogió aire profundamente, como preparándose para que iba a decir— Dos meses antes de entrar en Hogwarts, el caso de mi padre fue abierto de nuevo y lo llamaron para un juicio._

 _La boca de la pelirroja se abrió ligeramente dándose cuenta por donde iban los tiros._

 _—_ _No tengo ni idea que mierda pensaron o dijeron, no me lo han dicho… pero lo próximo que supe era que mi padre estaba en prisión. Lo habían condenado por ser mortífago._

 _—_ _Por Merlín… No yo no sabía…— empezó a balbucear al ver el dolor en la mirada del chico._

 _El chico alzó su mano libre y con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre la mejilla de ella._

 _—_ _Fue un duro golpe para mi madre— siguió explicando. Su mano abarcaba prácticamente su mejilla y con su pulgar daba tiernas caricias en ella. Se había acercado aún más a ella, como si estuviera buscando calor corporal, lo cual ella aceptó con gusto— De un día para otro su marido no estaba y poco después, su hijo se iría a estudiar todo el año. Quiso que no se le notara… pero yo lo veía, yo la escuchaba… Un día le dije que me quedaría ahí, que no me iría de su lado, que no necesitaba estudiar si con eso ella estaba triste… Y su respuesta fue que no me preocupara. "Yo estoy bien, cariño. Tú tienes que ir y hacer que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti" Y lo hice. Vine aquí, intente ser el mejor, que todo el mundo me adorara, para que cuando mi padre pudiera salir lo primera que me dijera fuera lo orgulloso que estaba de mí. Pero me centré tanto en el colegio… que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en el exterior._

 _Cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico era como puñaladas en su estómago. ¿Cómo podía haber sufrido tanto? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Su comportamiento, sus acciones… Todo tenía un por qué. Y eso no hacía otra que aumentar el cariño que le tenía a ese chico._

 _—_ _Cuando estaba con mi madre, yo la veía bien. Triste, sí, no sonreía mucho pero… Más o menos estaba bien— Scorpius cerró los ojos y, de pronto, cogiéndola por sorpresa, inclinó su cabeza hasta que su frente estuvo sobre la de ella. Rose también cerró los ojos notando el cálido aliento y la fragancia del chico que, contra todo pronóstico, la tranquilizaba inmensurablemente— Pero cuando yo me iba y ella se queda sola en la mansión… Todo cambiaba. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que me pillaste en las mazmorras o cuando desaparecí? — Rose asintió imperceptiblemente— Ocurrió porque me enteré de varios de los intentos que hizo mi madre… por… suicidarse._

 _El cuerpo de la chica se tensó por completo y el aire dejó de viajar a sus pulmones. ¿Suicidarse? El tan solo pensar la palabra ya hacía que su cuerpo se llenara de escalofríos y que sus piernas dejaran de tener fuerzas. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por la presencia y agarre de Malfoy se habría caído al suelo. Sintió como Scorpius dejaba de cogerle la mano, dejando ahí un vacío, y separándose de ella unos centímetros, subió la mano y la dejó en la otra mejilla, acunando así su rostro. No supo que estaba llorando hasta que notó algo húmedo que corría por ellas._

 _Cuando sus ojos azules se anclaron en los grises del joven pudo ver en ese momento toda la agonía, todo el dolor acumulado, toda la rabia e impotencia, que destilaba su mirada. Notó como su corazón se oprimía dolorosamente._

 _—_ _Scorp…— se atrevió a decir en un hilillo de voz. La realidad era peor, muchísimo peor a lo que siempre se había estado imaginando. ¿Cómo podía un chico sufrir tanto?_

 _—_ _Me alaga mucho que llores por mi, leona— le respondió él, quitando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se escapaban sin cuartel—, y aunque así estés hermosa, con tu sonrisa estás espléndida. No llores, por favor._

 _—_ _Es que…— murmuró ella, inclinándose y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, dejando de lado el bochorno por su atrevimiento— Por Merlín, Scorp… yo…_

 _—_ _Shhhh— la calló rodeándola con sus brazos y apretándola fuertemente contra él— No tienes que decir nada, Rose… Con solo verte así ya me lo has dicho todo._

 _Pero ella quería decir algo. Ella quería expresarle todo lo que en ese momento viajaba por su cabeza. Ella quería hacer que se sintiera bien, quería alejar esa mirada de dolor de él… Que dejara de sufrir después de tanto tiempo haciéndolo. Pero sabía que era imposible. No tenía nada, no podía hacer nada para conseguirlo. Y eso le dolía horrores._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba sollozando sobre el pecho del chico, el cual la acogía con mimo y con cariño. Percibía como pasaba sus dedos por su cabellera, como su mano subía por su espalda, como su corazón martilleaba en su pecho…_

 _—_ _Lo siento— expresó una vez que se pudo tranquilizar, aunque no se separó— Ahora lo que menos necesitabas es aguantar con una niñita llorona._

 _—_ _Pues dile a esa niñita llorona que no me ha importado. Ella estuvo conmigo en silencio aun no sabiendo nada… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer._

 _Una pequeña curvatura se asomó por sus labios e inconscientemente aspiró, sintiendo al aroma del chico entrar por sus pulmones._

 _—_ _Scorp— le dijo después de unos segundos en silencio._

 _—_ _¿Mmhh?_

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que ponía en la carta última?_

 _El cuerpo del chico se tensó y de pronto, agarrándola por los brazos, la separó de él para poder mirarla a los ojos. Esta vez, se dio cuenta, sus obres grises brillaban de un manera completamente diferentes a como estaban antes. Parecían… eufóricos._

 _—_ _Es de mi madre… Dice que mi padre saldrá en 15 días._

Quince días… ¡qué rápido se llega a decir! Para Rose, fueron los 15 días más largos de todas su vida. Sentía los nervios recorriendo cada partícula de su ser, a pesar de no haber conocido al señor Malfoy… pero el ver simplemente la alegría y la felicidad en los ojos de su amigo bastaba para que ella se sintiera igual.

Sí ya de por sí eran cercanos, cuando la pelirroja descubrió la verdad, ese dúo ya se hizo inseparable. Además, de que ella lo notaba más… _cercano_. La abrazaba cada vez que podía, pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras de su pelo, se tumbaban uno junto al otro, le tocaba el rostro para acariciarle las mejillas… y ella no se podía sentir más pletórica. Su corazón saltaba cada vez que pasaba, su estómago cosquilleaba y una tonta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

El día en el que dejaban a su padre libre, Scorp pidió un permiso especial para ir a Malfoy Manor el cual fue concedido. Cuando se despidieron esa mañana, el chico la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos, como si de alguna manera pudieran fundirse. Ella notó como sus ojos pero pudo aguantar y no salió ninguna lágrima. _"Disfrútalo, Scorp",_ le dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna _"Este es tu momento"_

Durante el tiempo que él estuvo fuera, Rose no pudo estarse quieta. Tenía tanta emoción encima y tantos deseos de saber que estaba pasando que no pudo quedarse en la biblioteca, como tenía pensado hacer, sino que se marchó al jardín, queriendo dar un paseo. Allí, después estar un rato caminando, decidió sentarse en una de las rocas que había alrededor del lago y con la vista clavada en él, dejó su mente volar. Y, como siempre pasaba que hacía eso, en ella apareció el rostro del rubio. Ya llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea… pero tenía miedo de que fuera verdad.

 _¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy?_

El chico, para ella, era un buen amigo. Confiaba en él ciegamente, le contaba todos sus deseos, sus deseos, sus anhelos y, desde hacía poco, ella sabía todo de él. Cuando el rubio la tocaba, se rozaban sin querer o simplemente se quedaba mirándola fijamente, sentía como su cuerpo era un hervidero de agradables sensación. Y, además, según le habían dicho sus primas y amigas… cuando estabas con un amigo no sentías las irrefrenables ganas de tirarte a sus brazos, de que te abracen fuerte ni… que te besen. Porque sí, para mayor vergüenza, cada vez que miraba sus labios… quería que la besara. Quería probarlos, saber cómo se sienten… Pero Malfoy era su amigo. Solo su amigo.

No quería estropear su amistad por un tonto deseo unilateral… porque… ¿qué tenía ella para que Scorpius se fijara en ella? Había chicas muchísimos mejores que ella.

 _Scorpius solo era su amigo_ , pensó y se lo estuvo repitiendo toda la tarde.

No pudo ver al chico hasta la mañana siguiente en el comedor ya que la noche anterior llegó casi de madrugada. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, en ambos rostro aparecieron unas sonrisas y la chica sintió como sus miedos desaparecían. Todo había acabado bien.

Justo después de desayunar con sus amigas, Rose alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada del rubio que la estaba mirando desde la otra mesa. Este hacía tiempo que había terminado, pero se había quedado allí esperándola. Scorpius hizo un movimiento de cabeza y ella no entendió.

Diez minutos después estaban en el mismo recoveco de hace 15 días… donde ella supo la verdad.

 _—_ _¿Qué? — le preguntó ella nada más estar él a una cercanía considerable._

 _Aunque no hacía falta que hablara, sus ojos ya lo chillaban todo por sí solo._

 _—_ _Me lo dijo, leona— le respondió con satisfacción— Me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de mí._

 _Rose sintió como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y, sin poder contenerse, se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarlo, rodeando su cuello. Notó como las manos del chico la pegaban a él por la espalda y el familiar cosquilleo apareció en su estómago._

 _—_ _Estoy muy feliz por ti, Scorp. Te lo mereces._

 _—_ _Estaba hecho un flan, Rose. Te juro que no sé cómo pude aguantarme de pie. Y cuando al llegar lo vi ahí sentado en su sillón favorito…_

 _—_ _Bueno, sé que no será lo mismo pero…—pasó una mano por su suave cabello rubio— yo también estoy orgullosa de ti. Has aguantado todo esto como un valiente._

 _Sintió como el chico se tensaba por unos segundos antes de, sorprendentemente, darle un beso en el tope de su cabeza. Una corriente la atravesó entera._

 _—_ _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Rose— le susurró en el oído causando que Rose cerraran los ojos y soltara un suave jadeo— No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti._

 _—_ _Tampoco es para tanto._

 _—_ _¿Qué no es para tanto? — le preguntó incrédulo. La separó de él y acunó su rostro, haciendo que ambas frentes se tocaran— Déjame diferir, cariño— conectó sus orbes grises con resolución— Lo eres todo para mi._

 _El aire dejó de acudir a sus pulmones ante semejante declaración. ¿Qué había significado esas palabras? ¿Sería…? No, imposible._

 _—_ _Ayer cuando vi a mis padres me di cuenta._

 _—_ _¿De… qué? — inquirió ella no dejándose llevar por las opciones de sus pensamientos. Su corazón se desbocó cuando le colocó un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja._

 _—_ _Cuando vi como mis padres se abrazaban y se besaban después de tanto tiempo… apareciste tú en mi mente, pequeña leona— confesó— Y por un momento solo quise tenerte en mis brazos, saber que estabas a mi lado. Quise tocarte, sentirte, oírte… Y que no te fueras nunca de mi lado. Sé que he sido un idiota durante los primeros años, lo reconozco, pero en ese momento, como mi madre, me encontraba perdido. Cada vez que te veía y empezaba a sentir cosas extrañas… pero yo lo achacaba a la situación. Y un día de pronto me viste de la peor de las maneras… y no te fuiste. Te quedaste a mi lado. Desde ese día… te vi de otra manera. Cada día contigo ha hecho que me enamore un poco más de ti._

 _Ya está. Lo dijo._

 _Él… estaba enamorado de ella._

 _Y ella podía ser la chica más feliz del mundo._

 _—_ _Scorpius…_

 _—_ _Siento como si me hubiera tirado de cabeza hacia una piscina, sin saber si está llena o vacía. Pero por ti… vale la pena. Por ti, todos los riegos merecen la pena. Así que… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia, fiera leona?_

 _Un sollozó sacudió el pecho de la chica que miraba al chico, sin poder expresar ninguna palabra. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos y su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, como si se quisiera salir de su sitio y ponerse a bailar. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando eso? ¿No era una alucinación? ¿Scorp… la quería? ¡Oh, por Merlín… le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia!_

 _—_ _S-sí— pronunció todavía algo atontada. Tragó saliva y con sus brazos, rodeó el cuello del rubia con una fuerza y determinación que no sabía de donde había salido— Te quiero, Scop y me encantaría ser tu novia._

 _No tuvo tiempo de terminar la última palabra, cuando Scorpius se inclinó con la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto y la besó. La besó como si no hubiera visto antes, como si supiera todo de ella… La besó poniendo su corazón, exponiendo sus sentimientos, su amor, su cariño… sus debilidades, su fuerza… La besó con todo lo que tenía._

 _Y ese beso fue respondido con creces._

Desde ese día… bueno, otra primicia estalló y después de que Scorp le diera otro beso, pero, esta vez, en medio de todo el Gran Comedor, todo el mundo estuvo enterado de la nueva pareja que se había formado. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Hijos de personas _enemigas._

Después de varios meses saliendo, como tenía que ser, Draco y Ron se enteraron de la relación de sus hijos. Y, mientras el primero lo aceptaba con naturalidad, para el segundo fue el fin del mundo. _"¡¿Mi preciosa hija con esa… serpiente?! ¡Imposible! ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"_ exclamó cuando se enteró. Hubo varias peleas, reclamos y conversaciones para que el señor Weasley entrara en razón. Pero parecía que nada funcionada. El odio de ese pelirrojo no había disminuido con el pasar de los años. Scorpius podía percibir la tristeza de novia, que no le gustaba nada la situación, pues sentía como su padre la hacía elegir entre ambos hombres. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para el rubio… pero su mirada no podía esconderle nada. Y es por eso, que en el verano antes de empezar séptimo, el joven Malfoy se armó de valor y visitó la casa de sus suegros. Ron al principio estaba en desacuerdo, pues no quería que ningún Malfoy entrara en su adorada casa, pero tras algunos reclamos de su esposa e hija, accedió a regañadientes.

Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que cerrar el pico cuando vio a la pareja junta. Hasta él mismo, un firme enemigo de esa familia de… rubios oxigenados, se dio cuenta del amor que había entre ambos chicos. En cada mirada, en cada gesto… Maldición, ese _rubio_ quería a su hija, lo sabía.

Finalmente, siendo un duro golpe para él, tuvo que aceptar que Scorpius era el novio de su amada Rose. Eso sí, que ni pesara que le enviaría algún regalo de Navidad.

Ni de coña.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Rose pegó un salto cuando, de pronto, oyó la voz de Scorpius y vio como este mostraba sus ojos grises. Una sonrisa ladeada surcaba sus labios. La chica carraspeó y alejándose, se sentó a su lado, con sus ojos fijos en el agua mientras notaba como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Uh… no— respondió avergonzada porque la haya pillado observándole embobada.

El rubio se rio y, levantándose, se sentó junto a su novia.

—No parecía eso cuando te quedaste mirándome. Parecía como si de un momento a otro te fuera a tirar encima mía para comerme— se burló.

—¡Scorp! — se quejó, dándole un golpe en el hombro, sintiendo como más sangre viajaba a su rostro.

—Eh, vamos, leona— la cogió de la mano cuando le iba a dar por segunda vez y entrelazó sus dedos— No me molesta que lo hagas, cariño. Es más, lo entiendo. No todos los días encuentras una belleza como yo— le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres insufrible, Malfoy— gruñó la chica, como cada vez que el ego del rubio aparecía. Maldita sea, era un terrible defecto.

Scorpius soltó otra carcajada y lo próximo que supo ella era que se encontraba tirada en el suelo con medio Malfoy encima de él. El chico colocó un mechón rebelde de su pelo por detrás de la oreja.

—Y así me quieres, Rose— le contestó él en cambio, bajando su mano para acariciarle la sonrosada mejilla y cubierta de pecas de lo más adorable.

Rose sintió como se derretía ante las caricias y su mirada. Tan atrayente e intensa como el primer día, que le hacía sentir miles de sensación con solo mirarla. Suspiró, escondiendo la sonrisa que se estiraba en sus labios.

—Supongo que sí. No puedes ser perfecto, ¿verdad? — bromeó.

—¿Cómo? — cuestionó, arqueando una ceja— Perdona pero soy perfecto, cariño— habló en tono jocoso. Rose estaba a punto de darle otro golpe por su egocentrismos, cuando Scorp pudo pararla a tiempo y agarrando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza sobre la fina hierba, se inclinó hasta que sus labios casis se rozaban—Es lo mínimo que tengo que ser para estar poder estar contigo, señorita gruñona.

Y ahí estaba ese lado que tanto le gustaba. Su lado tierno, aquel que la había enamorado.

Rose sonrió justo antes de alzar su cabeza para sus labios se conectaran, finalmente.

Las manos del chico viajaron hacia su cabello y las de ellas al cuello, queriendo así, que el otro no se separase.

Y se perdieron. Juntos se perdieron en esa burbuja que se formaban cada vez que se besaban. Donde residía ese amor tan puro y sincero entre estos dos chicos.

No empezaron con buen pie… Pero solo basta con ver más a allá de las personas para darse cuenta de que muchos esconden un secreto. Y solo unos pocos son los _afortunados_ en saberlo.

—Por cierto, Rose— le susurró después de que dejaran de besarse— Mis padres me han pedido que te invite a pasar las navidades con nosotros. Quieren conocerte. Quieren ver a la chica que me ha robado el corazón… y de la que tanto hablo.

 _"_ _Un idiota, un problema, un misterio y una fiera leona… Chicos, así es como conocí a vuestra madre"_

* * *

 **Un amor prohibidos. Enemigos desde que nacieron... luchando contra el destino... Ufff, ¡amo a esta pareja! Dramione no pudo ser, pero Scorse es algo asegurado. ¡Noticia: Una Weasley con un Malfoy!**

 **Es mi primera hisotria de ellos. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado :3**

 _ **...Travesura realizada.**_


End file.
